


Not Afraid Anymore

by KenwaysFrye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Better Than Canon, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Ralph is cute, Ralph will get a happy ending, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwaysFrye/pseuds/KenwaysFrye
Summary: Ralph learns to tolerate humans again after you come into his life.





	1. One -- Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writing_rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/gifts).



You're sure that you look like a mess.

The rain is heavy and cold as it pours on the roads and sidewalks of detroit, soaking your baggy clothes and drenching what little money you have in your pocket. You should be freezing with the combined effort of the wind, you think, but you're so numb that the only things you  _can_ feel is tired and empty. You're too tired to care that you've probably doomed yourself for the years to come, too empty to feel the fear that's been prevalent in your life since the beginning of your marriage.

Your eyes land on an a motel. Not nearly enough money, and you sincerely doubt they'll accept what you have since it's wet. Then you spot the abandoned house. You wonder why you find comfort in the fact that other things can be a mess too.


	2. Two -- Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are territory Ralph wants to ignore.

Ralph's knife hand  _never_ shakes when he's pointing it at a human.

He recognizes that what he's feeling is empathy; that fear in your eyes is the same fear he felt when humans mutilated his face. But he doesn't lower his knife, even as you slowly raise your hands and nervously back away. He's too aware that humans are manipulative creatures and you're not any different. Your eyes remain glued to his LED, flashing rapidly between red and yellow.

"Ralph doesn't want trouble," He hisses. "Leave now and I'll let you live! Yes, live!"

Your eyes widen when he takes a step closer. "I d-don't have anywhere to go," You protest weakly with a stutter.

"Ralph doesn't care! Get out before Ralph does something he regrets, now, now, _now_!"

"W-Wait!" You cry out as he takes another step, flinching back at the harshness of your tone. Ralph's eyes narrow.

"Please, l-let me stay the n-night," You beg, heart stuttering rapidly in your chest. "I'll leave tomorrow! I won't hurt you, I promise!"

"Ralph can't trust humans," He sneers. "They did this," He says as he points to his face.

"I won't," You say and hope you sound sincere. "I swear!"

Ralph pauses.

Then he lowers his knife. "Ralph will not talk to you," He says. "Upstairs is bed that Ralph never uses, take it!"


	3. Three -- Fear

You try to sleep. Really, you do.

But healthy doses of fear from the android loitering downstairs with a knife always manages to rouse you from the alluring promise of slumber. You almost expect him to barge through that weak barrier of a door and take your life while you attempt to sleep. A more rational part of your brain argues that he would have killed you a long time ago if he really wanted you dead.

At this point you're beyond exhausted.

Rain continues to pelt the window and the roof. Water drips from the ceiling and onto the floor in front of you, and you curl into yourself under the thin fabric of the blanket when you're reminded that you were walking in those same conditions earlier. You hope your clothes dry off quickly so you can curl up, feel warm... feel  _safe_.


End file.
